


your pain, it makes you you

by juliejatpfan (anxiousrainbows)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's pretty simple, Reggie Peters Has Fibromyalgia, a little bit, and it goes south, idk how to tag this, the boys meet tia victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousrainbows/pseuds/juliejatpfan
Summary: Reggie has fibromyalgia, and Tia Victoria has a little too much love to give.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	your pain, it makes you you

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: tia means aunt in spanish. other translations will be in the footnotes like in "i know i had the best day with you today".  
> DISCLAIMER: i don't have fibromyalgia (i don't think, at least), but this is based off of my own experiences with chronic pain (we love debilitating knee pain at age 13) and research i've done on it when looking for what is causing said pain.
> 
> this is inspired by [@A_Tomb_With_A_View's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View) work with this idea as well

"Okay you guys, let's run through the introduction again," Julie said to her bandmates sitting on the couch of their studio.

"Hi, I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Casillas."

"I'm Luke, it's a pleasure to finally meet, ma'am."

"I'm Reggie. Sorry for scaring you that one time, Mrs. Casillas."

"That was good. Thank you for not trying to justify it this time, Reggie. I think you boys are ready for the real thing." 

Julie led them out of the studio and into the living room, where her dad, brother, and most importantly, her Tia Victoria sat.

"So, Tia," Julie said. "There's something you need to know about my band."

Victoria nodded.

Julie continued, "They're ghosts. Originally, only I could see them except for when we performed, but through the power of friendship we managed to level up their powers, so now they can be seen when I'm touching them. Are you ready to meet them?"

"So, so ghosts are real?"

"Yes, and these ones are very nice," Ray said, rubbing her back.

"Ay Dios.[1] Well, let's see them, then."

Julie grabbed Alex's hand, and the three boys appeared in front of their eyes.

They went through their rehearsed introductions, and Victoria's eyes got wider as they went along.

"So that was you? Not some demon?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we haven't met any actual demons."

"Uh, Caleb is basically a demon with a great sense of style," Alex said.

"Well, we actively avoid him, so I didn't think he was important to mention."

"You didn't think it was important to mention the guy who tried to erase us from all of existence?" Luke said.

"Well I didn't want to bring down the mood!"

"Esperate.[2] Tried to erase you from existence? I thought he just wanted you to play for him?" Ray asked.

"He did, and still does. When we refused, he put these stamps on us that would erase us from existence if we didn't either a) cross over, which is basically us going to heaven and not being ghosts anymore, b) join his band, or c) be erased from existence. Caleb forgot to factor in the fact that Julie is the most powerful person any of us have ever met, and she managed to destroy the stamps with the power of her love," Luke said.

"Platonic love, to clarify. And I'm pretty sure we would end up in hell by most definitions," Alex said.

"I'd like to think we'd end up in heaven," Reggie said.

"Yeah, bro, that's not very nice," Luke said.

"I mean, we all stole for you, and lied to our parents multiple times over big things, not to mention the whole 'It's Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight' thing."

"I'd been living on the streets for four months and we hadn't booked a gig in two weeks. Pardon me for wanting dinner," Luke said.

"And I only lied to my parents so that they wouldn't fight all night and keep my little siblings up," Reggie said.

"I'm not saying we don't deserve to go to heaven, I'm just saying if they had as strict of rules as my pastor of a dad made it seem, we'd be going down under."

"Your dad was a piece of crap even before you came out. I wouldn't listen to a word he says on morality and who deserves eternal peace," Reggie said.

"And the God my parents believed in was a forgiving God. If you can forgive me for spilling cereal all over your history project in the 8th grade, I'm pretty sure God can forgive us for being a bunch of gays," Luke said.

"I never fully forgave you for that. I got a C on that project and my parents took away my door for two weeks because of your clumsiness and love for Frosted Flakes," Alex said.

"Okay, that's it, I'm enacting my Tia rights since all of you seem to have terrible parents. I would say Luke's seem redeemable, but that's before I know why you were living on the streets for months," Victoria said.

"I ran away because my mom said some awful things about the band after I said some awful things to her. We brought out the worst in each other. She made me feel like I would never be able to be happy with my life and make her happy. So I left. I regret it every day."

"Okay, now I'm really enacting my Tia rights. Everybody is getting a hug! I'm starting with Reggie as a symbol of forgiveness."

"Wait that's a bad idea!"

"Please don't"

"He can't be hugged!"

Victoria wrapped her arms around Reggie in the tightest hug she could muster— he'd always seemed to her like he didn't get enough affection at home with the way Julie talked about him.

"Aw! My back!"

She pulled away immediately and the boys went invisible and into action.

"Is it just your back?"

"Lower or upper?"

"Thank God the heating pad works on you guys now." Julie ran up to her bathroom to grab it.

"Lower, and it's just my back."

The boys moved Reggie to the chair by the window, and Julie placed the heating pad on his back.

"Lo siento, mijo.[3] I didn't know," Tia Victoria said to Julie's general direction, hoping she was aiming right.

"Tell her it's okay. It was kinda nice for the first 2 seconds before her arms hit my back."

"He says it's okay. I think they miss hugs from the adults in their lives," Julie said.

"Well, at least we know that other people can feel us," Luke said.

"And can trigger my fibromyalgia."

"Better my Tia here where we have the tools to treat it than some fan in the middle of West Hollywood," Julie said.

"I still don't know how any of this is possible. Why couldn't we have gotten a PowerPoint on this stuff when we entered the dark room?" Alex said.

"Because whatever's controlling it wanted to see how long you could cry, at least until Julie summoned us 25 years into the future," Luke said.

"You have always been very emotional. It's why we love you— you're sensitive to others' feelings, unlike Luke 'music is everything' Patterson over here," Reggie said.

"And he's back," Luke said.

"And I am not emotional!" Alex said.

"Yes you are," his three bandmates said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write since tia victoria is based off of all of my tias, and i can say with full confidence that we latinx people are very affectionate.
> 
> spanish translations:  
> [1]Oh God.  
> [2]Hold on.  
> [3]I'm sorry, my boy [roughly].


End file.
